villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:ThatScrewyDuck/PE Proposal: The Evil Entity
Hi there. I haven’t been very active on the wiki for the last week or two due to being busy with various other things. However, now that I’ve gotten some of my other obligations out of the way, I’ve decided to do a new proposal. This one is actually a request that was brought to me by another user, and frankly, being a huge fan of the series this character is from, I couldn’t agree more that they deserve to be officially approved, so I said I’d do it when I had the time to get around to it. In fact, I’m actually really surprised that this character hasn’t already been proposed and approved by someone else, seeing as how they’re probably one of the easiest, most clear-cut qualifiers I’ve ever come across. But hey, it’s a huge wiki with many, many different villains from many different types of entertainment, so even ones from more popular works can be overlooked. Anyway, even if it’s more of a simple formality than anything else, let’s get on with the proposal so this character can get the acknowledgment they deserve. Oh, and since Halloween is coming up, how appropriate is it that the work they’re from is connected to a classic franchise that revolves around spooky, season-appropriate mysteries that has appealed to children and adults alike for decades? What’s the work? Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated is one of the newer entries in the Scooby-Doo franchise, which is one of Hanna-Barbera’s most long-running franchises, as well as probably one of their most popular overall, which follows a group of young teens and their talking dog as they solve local mysteries and bring the culprits to justice, which are nearly always some disgruntled individual dressed as a ghost or monster of some kind. It debuted at the start of the 2010s and ran for 2 seasons and 52 episodes and is considered one of the best series/entries in the franchise… however, it is also easily one of the darkest and most genuinely scary, if not the most. In it, Scooby and the usual gang consisting of Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred live in a place called Crystal Cove, a town which is basically one big magnet for weirdness, which leads them to solving many of the local crimes committed by, you guessed it, people who tend to dress up in costumes. However, over the course of the series, an overarching mythical plot starts to become more and more prominent concerning an ancient cursed treasure buried deep beneath Crystal Cove, one which is, in fact, the source of all the weirdness in the first place. And this is where things really ''get dark… darker, perhaps, than any other point in the series’ entire decades-long history to date… which brings us to our candidate. What is it and what has it done? The Evil Entity, also known as The Nibiru Entity and simply Nibiru, is a terrifying abomination that is eventually revealed to be the true main antagonist of the series. It is an especially evil member of an otherwise mostly benevolent race of ancient beings known as Anunnaki that desires nothing less than the consumption of all life to feed its insatiable appetite and hunger for power. However, upon arriving on Earth with the rest of its kind many centuries before the start of the series, its intentions were discovered by the others, and it was sealed away in a sarcophagus and buried along with a bunch of treasure. However, its mere presence was so corrupting that the Spanish conquistadors were consumed by their darkest impulses and went as far as destroying/massacring entire villages in their pursuit of riches. However, they soon realized what was driving them to this, and in their horror, they quickly rid themselves of the sarcophagus and its accompanying treasures by travelling to a cove on the North American coastline and hiding it away deep in the catacombs beneath the bay, protecting it further by using four elementally locked inter-dimensional gates for good measure. However, its influence was so strong that it shaped the town that was eventually built above where it was kept, which was dubbed by the conquistadors as “Crystal Cove”, turning it into a center of the mysterious and weird, where, as mentioned previously, people would commit crimes by dressing up as various monsters and use increasingly outlandish and unfeasible technology to aid them. Over the course of the series, it is also revealed that over the centuries, the Evil Entity used its influence to form several groups of mystery-solving youths that always consist of four people, two males and two females, along with a team pet/mascot, to try and orchestrate its release, with the intent of using the body of the team pet/mascot as a host to gain a physical form and carry out its plan (Anunnaki are spiritual beings who can only interact with the physical world by possessing other beings). This caused all the groups it formed to eventually become corrupt and turn on each other, with Professor Pericles, a parrot who acted as the team pet/mascot of the last incarnation of Mystery Inc., being one of its most notable victims, having slowly but effectively been corrupted into a vicious, murderous psychopath who committed many atrocities and murders alike in his pursuit to set his master free. The current Mystery Inc. eventually discover the truth about what the legendary cursed treasure really is thanks to a benevolent Annunaki named Nova, and set out to destroy it before it can be released by Pericles and his associates using a special spear-shaped weapon dubbed the “Heart of the Jaguar”, and continue to track down the pieces of technology that collectively form what’s known as the “Planispheric Disk” to find and gain access to where it lies waiting. After finding and putting together all the pieces and making it past all the trials, Scooby and the gang finally reach the Entity in its sarcophagus, where they express their intent to destroy it instead of freeing it like it expects them to. However, it proceeds to try breaking their spirits by telling them that they are its creation and are only friends/together in the first place because of it. This deters/delays them just long enough for Pericles and his followers to catch up, stop them and set it free. Although it desires to use Scooby’s body as its vessel, Pericles willingly offers himself in his place due to desiring to become all-powerful, not comprehending at all what he’s dealing with and will happen to him. Taking the path of least resistance, the Entity possesses Pericles, and after enjoying a very brief period of power, Pericles is completely consumed and essentially killed by it, after which it mutates his body into a horrifying, grotesque squid-like abomination with tentacles and horns. It then proceeds to eat Brad and Judy (Fred’s biological parents who were part of the last group of mystery-solvers and were eventually corrupted by its influence) even ''after ''they pledge loyalty to it in an attempt to get on the winning side since it’s in “need of sustenance”, before doing the same to Mr. E, another of Pericles’ associates who eventually started to snap out of his corruption, when he tries defending Mystery Inc. However, the Entity discovers that it can’t touch, let alone devour the gang themselves when they stand together, since unlike their previous incarnations, their bond is the real deal, not just a result of his machinations, and the pureness of their friendship keeps repelling him. However, the Entity simply resolves to get its sustenance elsewhere, and uses its power to reduce all of Crystal Cove into a burning, apocalyptic wasteland in a matter of mere seconds. It then summons it’s minions, specifically, other Anunnaki that it’s corrupted into following him, to go around collecting townsfolk so it can eat them and increase its strength so it can become powerful enough to break away from its link to the sarcophagus, which it’s still attached to, so it can go on to, in its own words, devour galaxies. After gleefully and sadistically devouring pretty much everyone in Crystal Cove aside from the gang, which includes many established characters like Fred Jones Sr., Sheriff Stone, Mayor Nettles and Skipper Shelton, they catch on to its weakness, that being that it can’t touch them when they stand together. Working together as a well-oiled team, they pass the Heart of the Jaguar to one another to get it past its evil Anunnaki minions, until Scooby triumphantly kicks the spear straight into the sarcophagus, which causes the interdimensional link/portal to collapse into a black hole. Much to the Entity’s horror, it is sucked into it, completely erasing it from existence and undoing everything it had an influence on, which creates a new timeline where Crystal Cove is a peaceful and happy place where crime is pretty much non-existent, and everyone, including the old Mystery Inc. members like Professor Pericles, are living equally happy and successful lives. Does it have and redeeming qualities or a valid excuse for its actions? The answer to that is a very easy and definite “no”. This thing was only motivated by its drive to satisfy its insatiable appetite and lust for power. It saw everyone else, even the other members of its own race, as nothing more than pawns for it to manipulate and/or corrupt into orchestrating its release to make this happen. And no, as evil as it may look to the point you could assume it’s perhaps made of evil in a similar vein to Aku from Samurai Jack or the Shadow Queen from Paper Mario: The Thousand -Year Door, its “moral agency” is not an issue. It’s explicitly confirmed to be an especially malevolent member of a mostly benevolent race that is dedicated to helping humans and other forms of life. So it’s clearly evil by choice and has the sapience to think for itself, not because it was born that way, or because it’s the sentient form of some evil substance or anything like that. Is it heinous by the standards of the work? Uh… yes. To even say this thing passes the heinous standard with flying colors is a massive understatement. It’s not just ''really ''heinous by the standards of this particular series; it’s flat-out ''abnormal ''to find an omnicidal abomination like this thing that’s played absolutely, 110% seriously in ''anything ''with the Scooby-Doo name attached to it. After all, in most Scooby-Doo-related works, it’s notable if the antagonist(s) even tries/try to commit murder. This thing, on the other hand, has a very long and established history of corrupting others into doing terrible things, whether it’s tempting the conquistadors into laying waste to whole villages in pursuit of riches (which we even get treated to seeing a glimpse of in flashbacks), putting together groups of mystery-solving friends and steadily turning them into selfish and heartless psychopaths who eventually betray, and possibly even murder each other, in their pursuit of discovering it so it can get them to set it free, and even being the reason why Crystal Cove is the eccentrically crime-ridden place that it is. So yeah, this thing is revealed to be behind and responsible for almost every bad thing that happens in this series, and by extension, is the main reason why the series is the single darkest entry in the whole franchise. And of course, that’s not even getting into its desire to first consume all of humanity, then move on to devour other galaxies until it consumes the ''whole darn universe. And as the cherry on top, it doesn’t just have unfulfilled ambition and a history of corrupting others to its credit; in the series finale, we get treated to it gleefully devouring the entire town of Crystal Cove minus the gang to increase its power and break free from its sarcophagus. Yes, a good chunk of this happens onscreen, even to established characters we’ve come to care about over the course of the series. It even gets very clear enjoyment from doing it, as evidenced when it has about 7 random people in its clutches and lets out a hearty laugh before swallowing them whole. The only other character in the show that’s even close to being comparable to it in terms of heinousness is Professor Pericles, since he’s actually a very serious and threatening villain with some impressively heinous credentials in his own right, most of all aspiring to release the Entity on the world and become all-powerful by becoming its vessel. However, even Pericles’ evil is proven to be a direct result of the Entity’s corruption, as shown by the fact that even he’s a completely harmless and friendly bird in the new timeline without its influence. So yeah, to conclude this section, I think it’s safe to say that no one else in the franchise can hold a candle to this monster, not even Jacques from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, who is the only other character from the franchise to be considered a complete monster/pure evil. In fact, I’d say it rivals The Lich from Adventure Time as one of the most evil Cartoon Network villains of all time. What’s the verdict? By all means, this should be nothing more than a formality, a very open-and-shut case of getting a character that’s a shoe-in for the category officially approved. But as always, that’s truly up to those that vote. If you disagree though, I certainly hope you have a strong counterargument, because I honestly can’t think of anything ''that could ''disqualify this thing whatsoever. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals